


Push It Away

by FreshBrains



Series: Soulmates AU [2]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Community: femslash100, F/F, Gen, Mutually Unrequited, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You’ve gone this long</i>, Rachel told herself, closing her eyes.  <i>She will go to Germany, and you will continue on as before</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Push It Away

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Delphine/Rachel - soul bond. 
> 
> Can be read concurrently with [Prove It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1859637).

Cosima always teased Delphine about the soul-mate bond.  “You’re French, you _must_ believe.  True love, _l’amour_ , all that stuff.”

Delphine just scoffed and kissed Cosima.  “Children’s stories, that’s all.  While I believe humans all have their perfect mate, I don’t believe in “soul” mates.”

“But there’s still a bond,” Cosima said, cheeky as ever.

 _Indeed there is,_ Delphine thought, looking into Cosima’s eyes.  She wanted to badly to feel that tug, the pull of a bond.  _You love this girl…she’s smart, beautiful.  She’s perfect for you._ But it just wasn’t there.

“I love you so,” Delphine said, kissing Cosima again.

*

Rachel figured her bond was with her parents—it wasn’t uncommon, and they were the only people Rachel ever had, ever wanted.  She loved Leekie, she loved Marian, but there just wasn’t a pull there.  _My time has passed,_ she always told herself, in the same way she knew she could not have children.  _I will have to make do_. 

Daniel and Paul helped, hard bodies beneath hers, false comfort.

*

“You got,” Delphine said in the elevator, sucking in a breath, “ _everything_ you wanted.”

It shot through Rachel like a hardball to the heart, made her ache, an almost physical pain.  She wanted to turn around, look into the girl’s eyes, get on her knees for her.

 _You’ve gone this long,_ she told herself, closing her eyes.  _She will go to Germany, and you will continue on as before_.

She stepped out of the elevator and didn't look back.


End file.
